


Don't worry

by steamedxing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, mentions of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing
Summary: Dorothea finds out what Ferdinand has been hiding, and she's not happy.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Don't worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hahleyquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahleyquinn/gifts).



Dorothea walked rather quickly through the hallways of the monastery. A sweat drop fell down the side of her head. She looked somewhat stressed. She walked past Petra, who called for her attention.

“What is wrong Dorothea?”

“Oh, hey. I’m sorry, I’m looking for Ferdie. Do you know where he is?”

“Yes, last I saw him, he was on his way to the training grounds.”

“You’re a life-saver, thank you!” 

A bit after their last battle, Dorothea attempted to talk to Ferdinand. But he seemed to be avoiding her. When she’d try to talk to him after that, he’d make an excuse to leave, which filled the songstress with anxiety. She was worried she did something to offend him. That’s the last thing she’d like to do. He also seemed a bit less chatty, which was a huge red flag. He was many things, but quiet was not one of them.

It felt like an eternity ago that they resolved a grudge that had been born during their childhood. Ever since, she made an effort to try and get closer to him. While the guilt from her poor treatment of him never completely faded, her reasoning for wanting to get to know him soon evolved. It started as a strong friendship, until the two revealed mutual feelings for each other. It blossomed into love once the war ended. Of course, they still weren’t done. They still had to handle those who slither in the dark.

She arrived at the training ground, and found him fighting a dummy with his sword. He had one hand on his abdomen, and the other carried his weapon of choice. Her anxieties vanished, and were soon replaced with anger. She took a deep breath, jumping to conclusions is what harmed their relationship in the first place. Perhaps there’s another reason why he seems to be in so much pain.

“Ferdie?”

“Gah!” Ferdinand exclaimed in fear. “Dorothea… I didn’t notice you. How long have you been here?”

“Not long. But that’s not important. Why are you clutching your stomach like that? Eat something bad?”

“Mm, no… That’s not it.”

“Then let me guess, a wound?”

“...Was it that clear?”

Dorothea’s face twisted slightly into anger. Her suspicions weren’t unfounded. He had been hiding his injury from everyone.

“You’re not good at hiding, considering how honest of a person you are. Mind telling me why you kept this to yourself?”

Ferdinand looked downward as he began to explain. There was a look of guilt on his face. “I… Professor Manuela has enough to worry about. There are people who can’t take the pain that she should be focusing on. Not me.”

“That’s stupid, but what was your reason for not telling Lin, or me?”

“Linhardt has such a passionate fear of blood, and as for you… You’re so empathetic, and you’re already in so much pain after the war. You don’t need more.” Ferdinand remembered how Dorothea used to be. She was always so spunky and energetic. While she could still be a tease, it was clear that this war harmed her mentally. “Not to mention… I have to be strong. As a noble, so many people look up to me. Even here, people look to me for strength. If they saw me in such pain, what would they think? They’d grow anxious and upset.”

“Okay, but if something bad happened to you because of this, something you could no longer hide, we’d be worried anyway!” Dorothea yelled. She saw where he was coming from, but it still frustrated her that he wasn’t taking care of himself. “Not to mention, there’s being strong, and there’s being an idiot. You’re doing the latter!” She paused, and her expression softened. “Now please show it to me. My healing isn’t as good as Lin’s or Manuela’s, but I can do something.”

Ferdinand nodded and lifted his shirt. There was a gaping cut on his body. Dorothea had seen many things in her 5 years of war. This wasn’t anything that scared or disgusted her. She cast her spell, closing it slightly. It also looked less irritated.

“That should help. How do you feel?” She asked.

“It’s better.” Ferdinand smiled.

“Good, but we should go to Manuela. She still needs to take a look at you just to make sure you’re okay.”

“Right… Thank you. And I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted. But I need you to accept something too. You and Edie have the same problem of thinking you can’t show weakness. Your heart is so beautiful. You’re always looking after others, always so selfless. Let me do the same for you. There’s a reason you’re one of the nobles I can actually stand.” 

“It’s something I have to unlearn. While my mind understands and gets what you mean, my heart is a different story.”

“I understand. It took me a bit to forgive you after all. I understood that you did nothing wrong. But the scars on my heart wouldn’t go away so quickly and easily. Many people feel the same, I’m sure. Now…” She took his arm and placed it over her shoulder. “Lean on me. You know you can.”

“You’re rather proactive Dorothea.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“It was! I respect and adore that about you.”

Dorothea chuckled a bit. “I guess you could say I wear the pants here.” She guided him over to the nurse’s office. He didn’t need to lay on her, but better safe than sorry. 

* * *

“Why didn’t you come here earlier!?” Manuela echoed. Ferdinand mentally prepared for another verbal lashing, before Dorothea put her hand up.

“I already chewed him out.” She said with a smile.

“Hm. In that case, I’ll let you off the hook. Now, let’s get to work.”

She began to heal him with her magic, as Dorothea watched. 

“She’s really something else.” She thought to herself. An onlooker would think she doesn’t have it all together, and they’d be right. But when it came down to it, she was someone who had her back. Someone who was really and truly reliable. His wound soon looked significantly better, and what was left was wrapped up. Ferdinand put his shirt back on, and he stands up and bows.

“I appreciate you Professor.”

“Glad you have some manners. But seriously, please come to me next time. Take it easy for a bit and you’ll be fine.”

“I’m not sure if-” Ferdinand began. He was quickly shut up by a glare from Dorothea. If looks could kill, he’d be on the floor.

“I’ll keep him under control.” Dorothea promised.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She responded.

Dorothea kissed her partner’s forehead and helped him up. With a wave, the two walked out. Once they were alone, Dorothea embraced him in a hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay. We’re gonna stick together from now on right? None of these secrets?”

“Yes, you have my word. Our hearts will be one.”

Dorothea smirked, and started laughing at her lover. “That was so cheesy!”

“Hey, I meant that!”

“I know. It’s just one of many things I love about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had been meaning to write for these two for a while! Apologies if Ferdie is ooc, he's not a character I know much about.


End file.
